


心虚

by LindsayLian



Category: SMAP
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 00:36:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16671415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LindsayLian/pseuds/LindsayLian





	心虚

1

“卧槽？？”

“卧槽？？”

“……”

“……”

两个人同时发出一声惊呼，又在看到对方之后同时陷入沉默。

大概过了半分钟，两人同时起身。开始分别在这间对他们两个人都非常陌生的房子里各个角落翻找起来。

一个从玄关的鞋柜找起，一直到电视柜的左侧。一个从电视柜的右侧找起，一直到客厅的阳台。五分钟后两人一无所获地慢步走了回来。

一前一后坐在了沙发上，视线环绕天花板几圈，也没有发现预料中的摄像头或者录音设备。接着又是长达两分钟的沉默。

“中居。”终于其中一位愿意打破沉默，“好久不见了。”

对方又沉默了一会儿，说道：

“你不动动脑筋想想这是发生了什么，也不怕这间屋子里还藏着什么猫腻，反而这么随随便便地跟我打起招呼来了？”

“这也不是我无聊。你也发现了，整个起居室，我找过了玄关，你找过了阳台，什么都没有发现。”他转过身来。

“这间屋子里到处都是生活痕迹。没有发现摄像头，说明这不是整蛊。也许我们是被哪个外来人士迷晕了，再送来这个陌生人的家里。”

“你是不是电视剧拍多了还没缓过来。”他往旁边瞟了一眼，“人生哪有这么戏剧化。”

没有理会这一讽刺，有条理的猜想还在继续。

“角落有小孩子的玩具，说明这里可能住着一家三口。”

“一间大居室，床单很凌乱，说明铺上去有一段时间了，不可能是新房。”

“小居室锁着门，大居室又没有衣柜，说明小居室有可能是衣帽间，兼储藏室”

“书房摆着吉他和乐谱架，屋主也许和我们一样是艺能圈的人，又或者只是个音乐爱好者。”

“奇怪的是浴室没有女性痕迹，鞋柜却有很小的鞋子。”

中居一边手肘架在沙发的扶手上，另一边撑着大腿，手扶着额角。拼命眨着眼睛，脑子高速运转着，在思考这个状况下他该怎么做。

“你倒是给点反应，不可能就只有我一个人在自言自语。”

他站起身，向门外走去：“我出去走走，你最好待着这里”

走到玄关，他才发现因为在室内，他一直穿着袜子。玄关干干净净，更不像摆放着外来人士的鞋子的样子。他只得无奈地打开鞋柜，然后突然愣住了。

2

屋内的人插着腰垂着头站了一会儿。听见外头没有什么动静，喊了一声：

“怎么了？”

回应他的只有清脆的关门声。

唉……无力地叹了声气。

他绕着客厅走了两圈。发现这间屋子意外地很对他的胃口。家具和摆设起码有60%是自己喜欢的风格，是自己喜欢的类型，另一半虽然不能说特别喜欢，但是看着也十分舒服。其中有一件，摆在玄关鞋柜上的一件瓷器，他看着就非常中意。

刚刚想往楼上走，就听见了外面开门的声音。

“这么快就回来了？”他抬高音量喊道。

没有等到回复，就看见那个人甩掉鞋子，火急火燎地冲了进来。

“明明是个二层楼，你刚才只去了玄关，你怎么知道楼上有几个房间。”

“你怎么知道楼上那几个房间的摆设。”

明明是问句，他说出口的语气却没有一点儿疑问的意思。

“是整蛊吧。”他抱着胸，冷冷地看着对方，“是什么节目，居然请得动你来对我整蛊。”

“你在说什么？”

“你先老实点，回答我前面的问题。你是怎么知道楼上房间的摆设。”

他突然沉默下来，看着眼前强装冷静的人。

“我不知道。”

“哈？”

“我不知道。”他坦然道，表情没有一丝紧张，“第一，我不知道你在说什么；第二……我也不知道我是怎么知道的。”

中居瞪着他，脸部的肌肉在轻微地抽动。闭上眼睛，做了个长长的深呼吸。手指向玄关的方向：

“你出去看看门牌写了什么，再回来想想要怎么跟我解释。”

木村翻了个白眼，但没有说什么，脚步也干脆地往大门迈去。中居还是抱着胸，跟在后边。

他没有打开玄关找鞋子，直接踩着室内袜走出了门。而中居只是停在了玄关，没有跟着出去。

只过了一分钟，木村惨白着一张脸推开门撞了进来。

“知道我什么意思了吗？”

说着他打开鞋柜指着自己放在一边的，刚刚穿过的鞋子：“这不是女鞋，这是我的鞋。”

说完又抱着胸直直地看着站在门口的人：“现在，你有什么好解释的？”

“我能有什么好解释的。”他的脸上稍微恢复了一点血色，“我什么也不知道，我莫名其妙出现在这里，我也觉得很奇怪好吗？”

他直接越过中居，把两只袜子脱掉，重重地坐在了沙发上。

3

中居沉思了一会儿，很勉强地接受了这个事实。

“如果你对这一切都没有了解的话，”他现在开始为他刚刚的语气感到抱歉，“那么可能真的像你说的那样，我们被无聊的人，给带到了这个地方，又设计出了这一间房子。”

“不会是马内甲吧，发什么神经啊那两个人。”

“你怎么知道不是我们穿越到了另一个世界——另一个拥有木村拓哉和中居正广的世界。”木村没有太在意他态度的转变，提出了另一个猜想。

中居重新陷入沉默。木村也不等他回话提议道：

“既然这是‘我们’的屋子，那我们理所当然，可以翻看这间屋子的东西吧？”

说着他打开电视柜，翻找着可以提供情报的物件。中居没有反对，也跟着翻找起旁边的柜子。

一会之后，一无所获的二人，互相对了个眼神，一前一后上了二楼。木村去了卧室，中居去了书房。

木村先打开了床头柜，一眼看见了一个牛皮纸袋，里边装着硬硬的，像纸皮一样的本子。他打开纸袋，拿出里边的户籍证明书，瞟了一眼不动产登记书，没有理会。转身出了房间门，走向小居室。小居室虽然紧闭着门，但是他发现，房门钥匙正插在门锁上。他轻轻地拧动把手，推开了门，毫不意外地看见了里头摆设着，一边是自己的衣物收藏，另一边是另一个人的衣物收藏。整个房间被两个大大的衣柜填满，角落里摆着冲浪板、高尔夫球棍，和棒球棍。他不怒反笑，转身下了楼。

另一边，中居在书房里看见了那些木村所描述的乐器。书柜上层整齐地摆着两个人——大部分是木村，所演绎过的作品的原著，下层则是摆着一些经典的畅销书，想都不用想那是自己的品味。书柜到门的这段距离，摆着一张单人床，床单的图案是自己喜欢的花纹。他自嘲地笑了笑，就算在别人的想象中，或者是在另一个世界，自己和木村也不能和平地相处。摆在桌上的一台手机突然响起。他走过去拿起手机，是自己熟悉的重量。屏幕上显示着闹钟的图像，底下写着这个闹钟的事项说明。他看着这条说明，拿着手机转身下了楼。

“你发现了什么？”

“你发现了什么？”

两个人同时发问。

“你先说吧。”中居把手机放在茶几上，坐在了旁边的单人沙发上。

木村也不客气，把户籍证明书摆了出来。中居接过来一看，上栏写着：木村拓哉；下栏写着：中居正广。

他没有看第二页，打开了那支手机的闹钟界面，递给了木村。

他也接过来，上面写着：“3:30 接加奈放学”

4

“走吧。”

“去哪里？”

“不是要去接‘加奈’放学吗？”

“你知道她在哪你就去？”

“反正你坐在这也想不出来，出门没准还能找个邻居问问。”

两人一合计，赶紧穿上鞋出了门。

两个人都刻意没有去看那个写着“木村”和“中居”的门牌，而是四处张望着。从外人的角度上来看，倒是有点像两个来这间屋子踩点的小偷。

巧的是，没过多久就看见一个熟人走过来。

“诶？木村桑和中居桑？真少见啊，你们两个人一起去接加奈？”

木村刚要接话，被中居挡在身前。

“稻垣桑也是要去接孩子？”中居试探性地问了这一句。

“是啊，难得今天能同时见到你们两个人，不如我们就一起去接她们回家吧。”稻垣不疑有他，对二人发出了同行的邀约。

看见他没有怀疑，中居也放松身体，侧过身让木村走到自己旁边。一路上两人听着稻垣发着牢骚，比如春天到了邻居家的猫又开始叫了，又或者是邻居家的垃圾总是不好好分类诸如此类。

没走几分钟，眼前就出现了一所小学，紧接着两个女孩子朝他们奔跑过来。

木村一眼就认出了加奈，他心想，这样可爱的女孩子，不是加奈还能是谁。加奈猛地投入了木村的怀抱，喊着“木村爸爸你今天怎么有空来接我。”另一个女孩走到了稻垣的旁边安安静静地牵着他的手。中居感觉有些尴尬，虽然自己也意外地认出了加奈，但是他心理上还是认为她是个陌生人。

等加奈终于离开了木村爸爸的怀抱，只见她赶紧从随身的小书包里掏出一块巧克力，塞到了中居的手里。软软的声音说着“中居爸爸，吃了这个运气会变好的噢~”

中居终于破功笑了出来，摸了摸加奈的头，说：“这叫什么话，一直以来我的运势都是最好的。”

“对了中居爸爸，雪拉邀请我去她家住一个星期，可以吗？”

他看了眼站在稻垣旁边的小女孩，小女孩也睁大了眼睛用期待的眼神看着他。

“当然可以了。”

“太好了，雪拉！”加奈赶紧跑到雪拉身边拉起她的手欢呼起来。

木村也站起身来，看向中居。他知道他在想什么，加奈不在，两个人就能好好梳理梳理这一系列的奇妙事件了。

5

送走加奈，两个人回到“家”，已经是下午的六点。

“还真的像你所说的，我们穿越了。”

“从这个布满生活痕迹的屋子，到户籍证明书，到加奈，再到那个邻居家的稻垣桑。”

“虽然听说过‘平行世界’这个概念，但也是第一次经历，意外的有真实感啊。”

“如果是这样的设定，那这间屋子我也可以随便使用吧。”

“诶——白白多一套一户建，不亏不亏。”

“你去冰箱看看有什么能吃的，累了半天我饿了。”

像是三个小时前的木村一样，只不过喋喋不休的人换成了他。

“喂！”他不敢不继续说话，他怕安静下来后自己会被独处在异世界的孤独感给杀死。

像是三个小时前的中居一样，木村一声不吭。

他也懒得再喊，故意用脚把地板踩得咚咚作响，在厨房附近发现了杯面和饮水机。

撕开包装袋，倒入热水，端回电视前的茶几，坐在了沙发上。

“你不说话也没事，反正我又不是没了你活不下去。”

木村听言，也咚咚走向厨房，不一会也端着杯面坐在了沙发上。

“明天早上我还有拍摄工作，你也有节目录制吧。整这么一出，今年的全勤奖算是泡汤了，虽然你也不缺这点钱。Staff们估计也要跳脚了吧。”他翘着腿，看着面前并没有开着的电视机，简单地设想着另一个世界的鸡飞狗跳。

“BG？”

“你居然也知道。”他本来没有期待任何回应，“明明是个不看电视的人。”

“姑且我还是有朝日的番组。”

既然打开了话匣子，两个人就开始天南地北地聊起天来。说是聊天，实际上是其中一个人一直带着话题，另一个人展开，反正已经是二十几年了形成的固定模式。

等木村终于连说带比划地叙述完明年上映的电影的原作剧情，另一个人不动声色地看了一眼摆在电视柜上的时钟。木村也不再说话，收拾了桌上的两个杯面盒，从冰箱拿出了两罐啤酒，递了一罐给另一个人。

中居没有接过去，而是站起身，说：“时候也不早了，去休息吧，我去睡书房。”

还没等他走到楼梯，木村跨步过来一把抓住了他的手腕。“你就不想聊聊在这个世界，我们两个人的关系的事？”

6

木村打开一罐啤酒，两三口喝干净。把罐子扔掉之前，还不忘把另一罐放回冰箱。

他把客厅的灯关掉。他想，明明自己的家都装上一整套智能家居了，原来属于这个世界的两个人还是那么落伍。

他走上楼，站在书房门口，耳朵紧紧地贴着门，但什么声音也没听到。

“我心虚了，Kimura，”中居没有甩开手，而是维持着这样一个扭曲的姿势，直勾勾地看着对方的眼睛，“我心虚了。”

木村愣住了。他不着痕迹地抽出自己的手，将头重新扭回楼梯的方向：“早点睡吧，说不准，醒来之后我们就回去了。”

木村坐在了地板上，背靠着书房的门，闭着眼睛想着门内的人上楼前说的“心虚”。

他睡着了。


End file.
